


Peter and the Rooster

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen, funny ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Wendy and her siblings follow Peter to a rooster before they discover his plans for it.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

‘’Are you going to crow near Captain Hook while he sleeps again, Peter?’’ Wendy asked. She and her brothers followed Peter by trees. Wendy viewed a rooster walking near a tree. Worry filled her eyes after Peter smiled. 

‘’You’ll find out, Wendy.’’ He approached the rooster and seized it. He lifted it. ‘’Let’s visit Hook,’’ Peter said to Wendy and her brothers. 

Wendy followed Peter to Captain Hook’s chamber. 

The rooster was placed on a resting Captain Hook before Peter departed. It crowed.

Captain Hook sat up and scowled after he opened his eyes. They widened.

The rooster attacked him. 

 

The End


End file.
